


Creepypasta One Shot Stories (Requests taking)

by CreepypastaNerdAlex



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaNerdAlex/pseuds/CreepypastaNerdAlex
Summary: This is a bunch of short creepypasta stories! Tell me your requests in the comments! Thanks! ~I will NOT do any inappropriate stories~
Comments: 1





	Creepypasta One Shot Stories (Requests taking)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Rules~  
> I will not do:  
> s3x  
> r@pe  
> or anything that's very lustful

Hi! Send your requests in!


End file.
